


Just Another Night

by PocketPrompto



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cornyxweek2019, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 06:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19717777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PocketPrompto/pseuds/PocketPrompto
Summary: A short and sweet piece for CorNyx Week 2019





	Just Another Night

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 'I'll bring you coffee'

Cor shuts the folder and slides it away from view then leans back with a groan and removes his glasses. He presses his palms flat to his eyes and sighs, slumping ever so subtly in his office chair.

He was going on hour 19 now, reading and re-reading the accident report that one (1) Prompto Argentum had submitted today. Unrelated, Cor was also reading through the new Citadel report on King Noctis’ broken arm and how he’d need extra assistance for the following months. Coincidence. Truly.

Or at least, that’s how Cor needed to spin it. Which is why he was hunkered in his home office with just a solitary desk lamp and an empty bottle of liquor, trying to fix this mess. You’d think, a 35 year old King and his 35 year old lover would be more responsible. They should be the image of Grace and Stoicism…and now a video of them playing warp tag in the Citadel hallways was circulating the secure ‘Glaive and ‘Guard channels, documenting the two warping so hard into _each other_ that it broke the King’s arm.

The door to Cor’s office cracks open and the should-be-retired Crownsguard lifts one palm and glances at who was so bold enough as to disturb him.

“Oh. It’s you.” Cor says and from the doorway he can hear Nyx snort.

“Is that how you greet your husband these days? ‘Oh, it’s you’?” Nyx mimics in his best deadpan because Cor was sculpted of deadpan and baked in sarcasm.

“It is when I’ve been staring at these files for nearly an entire day.” Cor retorts and lets his head fall back over the edge of his chair.

“You’re still pouring over those files, babe? Really? Come on, no one is going to think Prom intentionally hurt Noct. They’re engaged, for Shiva’s sake. Just boys being boys or whatever that stupid saying is.”

Nyx pads through the office on bare feet to Cor’s side, leans down, and presses a chaste kiss to his lips. “Come on. Let’s go to bed. You can submit those reports tomorrow, it’ll be fine.”

Cor sighs though and Nyx knows better than anyone what that sigh means.

“....Or...we can fine-tune the reports together and clean up the little twerps mess.”

“That’s the only good thing you’ve said since you barged in here.” Cor mumbles and Nyx blinks at him.

“ _Barged_ , huh? I didn’t realize cracking open the door was considered a full frontal attack these days.” 

“It is when it’s you. I’m still wondering how you managed to not die during any one of your infiltration missions. You’re louder than a Garula on roller skates in a china shop. Stealth isn't your forte.”

Nyx slides into Cors lap, arms twining behind his neck.

“I managed to steal your heart though, didn’t I?” Nyx grins and Cor, unimpressed, shoves him off his lap. Nyx lands with a thud and a very quiet _unf._

“I’ll bring you coffee, then.” Nyx murmurs before standing and leaving Cor with one last kiss, before heading to the kitchen. He makes a point of stomping down each stair though.

Cor snorts and shifts in his chair, then slides the file back over, shakes his head, and opens it once more.

“Idiot…” He mutters. But if he was smiling fondly behind it all, well, no one was there to prove it.

**Author's Note:**

> [Find me on Tumblr!](https://pocket-prompto.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Or on Twitter!](https://twitter.com/pocketprompto)


End file.
